conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Victoria Napolitano
|term_start2 = January 1st, 2012 |term_end2 = |predecessor2 = |successor2 = |order3 = |predecessor3 = |successor3 = |term_start3 = |term_end3 = |monarch = |deputy = |predecessor = |successor = |cabinet = |birth_date = Victoria Marie Cullen May 1st, 1970 |birth_place = , |death_date = |death_place = |constituency = |party = Federalist Party |rhouse = |spouse = John Napolitano Louis Williams (div. 2008) |multiple_spouses = |children = |residence = |alma mater = yes |alma_mater = |profession = |religion = (formerly) |signature = |languages_spoken = |allegiance = |branch = |rank = |unit = }} Victoria Napolitano born May 1st, 1970 is the currently serving 100th . Born in , Napolitano is a longtime native of the city where she also attended the cities local college at the . Victoria Napolitano served as the at the Commonwealth Times, the second largest in the United Commonwealth, where in 2007, she shifted the political tones of the paper to rival that of the . Napolitano became nationally known during the 2012 elections, where she publicly denounced Baron Avery as a "...Jebbish man who was a ." She is an active political member within the Federalist Party of the United Commonwealth, leading the growing caucus. She has been critical of the administration's policy on , and its inclusiveness. She has called for the United Commonwealth to leave the Conference of American States and to continue ambitions for continental unification through the means of referendums and political pressure. In 2017 she initiated a political coup within the Federalist Party assuming it's leadership role. With the Civic Democratic Party she launched a for Avery. Biography Early life, education Victoria Marie Cullen was born on May 1st, 1970 at Philadelphia General Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She was raised in a traditional family from the heart of the city. Her father was a representative for the local refinery, while her mom was a elementary school teacher, both of whom had ancestral roots to . Victoria has four older brothers, whom she credits for "toughing her up." She attended local public schools all through her early adolescence, where she participated in volleyball and baseball. Through personal articles, she outwardly claimed she was a "delinquent" and that she was never challenged in her early education, and she would frequently skip class and seclude herself to reading. In middle school she would often steal her fathers and read it before arriving to her school often after her first 3 periods. Her absence did not damage her grades, and when approached by administrators she would oddly turn up with the appropriate documents to validate her absences. Her family, including her friends and teachers claimed she was cunning and witty. In high school she was in her families church, but claims by the 10th grade she had astray from the teachings of the church. Her political beliefs began to develop around the same time, claiming that the most influential was and the various writings by . was seen as a favorable alternative to her during the era of dominance by the Moderate Party and the Liberal Party who supported an extreme form of on regards to the economy. Socially, the country had whip lashed in response to, then Excutive Secretariat, Clay Caomhánach revealed that he was a closeted , Napolitano and her confidants reportedly didn't care. In 1998, she was accepted into the where she entered journalism. Often she was at odds with the rest of the editorial board, who were among the left. Her attitudes towards the ideology worsened when her family moved from their home in Philadelphia in response to a growing crime in the area. Among her first articles she published were in support of dismantling in United Commonwealth public schools, claiming that the government developed in Louisville and the Federalist Party were in complete opposition to the idea of and the nation, primarily composed of northern states, had no obligation to compensate . Because the article was so controversial she was forced to write for the fashion section of the schools magazine, a action she recalled as being "patronizing and misogynistic". Because her area of study was graded on a bias, she barely passed her classes and regrets ever majoring in journalism- wishing she studied or some other science. Mayorship In 2008, the city of Philadelphia felt the harsh affects of the of 2008, the cities manufacturing sector crumbled and the hit around 12% in 2011. Napolitano was relatively unknown to the majority of the cities working class, and the cities Liberal Party incumbent was excepted to hold the Mayorship until his kicked in 2016. The election kicked off with the Moderate Party and the Liberal Party drawing from their minority bases, with the Moderate pulling from the community while the Liberal Party pulled from the and portions of the city. Napolitano opened her campaign to be a voice for the " " of the City of Philadelphia- which was directly geared to the Caucasian population. She openly supported right-wing members running for the city council and began to affiliate herself with hard right conservatives in the media. She denounced that had engulfed the city, the decline of the working class and the shift towards a economy. The Moderate Party selected Tyler Monroe a local pastor, and an activist for the African-American community as their candidate. The sponsored the two debates between Napolitano and Monroe, who discussed issues varying between race relations in the city and the infrastructural integrity of the highways forming the arteries of the city. Concerning , she criticized the design, claiming that its narrow lane, left shoulder configuration, left lane entrances and exits nicknaming the process as "merge or die". During the debate she frequently referred to the freeway as "Surekill", which caused tension at the debate hall due to the freeways association with frequent accidents and fatalities. Napolitano promised that with increased funding for the highway would ensure safer conditions for commuters. Monroe attempted to shift the conversation to and began to elaborate on the economic disparity between blacks and whites in the city. Napolitano's eye roll during the pastors speech was pointed out by the debate moderator which caused for Napolitano to burst into a fiery speech that outlined statistical issues regard the black community. Her speech regarding the pastors remarks was the most widely discussed in the media, and several Federalists denounced her. .]] Napolitano would win the election with nearly 43% of the , with Reverend Monroe coming in second with 35% and Liberal candidate Ashley Mosley with 22% of the vote. Supporters of Napolitano herald her as the solution to decades of that had gripped the nation since the 50's. Opponents demanded a , allowing Liberals and Moderate to join forces, but such demands never came to fruition. Nearly 5,000 loyal supports joined her during her , and the of the Federalist Party in Philadelphia was effectively consolidated under her electoral victory. Among her first actions as Mayor of Philadelphia was to strip block funding for and to divert a majority of requests to infrastructure. Such attempts to deny funding was met with a discrimination lawsuit by the for the cities negligence concerning . Napolitano won the lawsuit and continued to appropriate social spending to other ares of the expenditure. She also decreased sales taxes and lowered to some of the lowest rates among major cities within the United Commonwealth. During the , the University of Sierra, Porciúncula's athletics team, the , refused to shake the Mayor's hand after winning regional in Philadelphia. The incident was considered a national embarrassment by the media to which Napolitano regarded the incident as "merely a setback". In 2014 she began the process of overturning Philadelphia's status, creating a political fiasco inside the city chambers. Because of the composition of the council, the Federalist Party held a majority of the seats but was split between supporters of Napolitano and the old aspect of the party. In March, the centrists began to threaten to sit with the opposition, decrying Napolitano's "radical conservatism", which was seen by party elites to be destroying the integrity of the century old organization. Napolitano began campaigning in the city through a populist message of rebuilding the economy, which gained city wide approval. She called upon voters to voice their concerns with their elected council members to follow her, leading to most on the Federalist side of the legislature to fall in line. She effectively passed the Revoke of Sanctuary Act, which allowed for to descend into the city in a mass effort to detain . It was the largest operation customs had executed in nearly twenty years. National politics Personal life Electoral history Category:United Commonwealth